


Off To The Races

by blandbilker



Series: 教师和他的男孩 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Obsession, Spanking, Underage Sex, 未成年性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 艾瑞克兰榭尔，一名英国男校的授课教师，发现他的一名学生对他有着过分热烈的关注。很快他发现，这种关注是互相的。未成年人性爱。感觉不适的请麻溜点叉。





	1. Every Beat Of His Cocaine Heart

他知道那个孩子在偷偷看他。  
他看了看名册，小小的男孩，十四岁不到，聪明绝顶，一蹦三跳地进入高年级课程里并要加快脚步念大学，像是有什么看不见的猛兽在追逐这个小动物一样的男孩，碧蓝的眼睛，鲜红的嘴唇，快逃走，以免他们的腐朽生吞了你。  
但那说不通，泽维尔家族以雄厚的财力著称，作为这个家庭唯一的继承人，在这个充满排挤霸凌的高昂男校里，小小的泽维尔仍然是被人喜爱和保护的，老师们对他青睐有加，这个众星拱月一般的小男孩如同一只人见人爱的白兔，耸耸红色三瓣嘴，就有无数只新鲜的青草送到嘴边。  
艾瑞克知道哪里不对，他确定这不是自己的幻觉，他那天然的野兽直觉永远不会出错。那孩子以某种奇怪的方式追逐着他的身影，尽管艾瑞克是个行踪成谜的冷淡老师，德国犹太人，泽维尔仍然——这说不通，好像某种意义上他那么地缺爱，期待着一个大他二十岁的成年男人的关爱——  
这说不通。  
他合上名册，望了望满堂的学生：“斯科特·萨默斯先生，你上来做下示范。”  
他的余光注意到坐在第一排的孩子的眼神黯淡了，好像一只兔子垂下了它的耳朵。  
斯科特从后排站起来，三跨两步就挤到了前台，捏着粉笔写完了工程式。  
“做得很好，男孩。”  
他夸人的时候像是在凶人，男孩儿们习以为常了。这里没人敢跟教师作对，何况能听到艾瑞克·兰榭尔先生嘴里冒出表扬的话，值得晚上逃出宿舍用伪造的证件给自己买一瓶酒。  
斯科特露出灿烂的白牙，后排的那个吊儿郎当的罗根也咧嘴笑了。  
他想，青春啊。

有人敲了他办公室的门。  
“进来。”  
小兔子抽动着耳朵，给他递上假条。  
他看了一眼：“知道了。出去吧。”  
那男孩不走。  
他等了一会也没听到关门声，抬起了头，那男孩还站在桌子不远处，既犹豫，又惊慌。和他对上眼的时候，蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪的。  
“兰榭尔先生，我是个……”  
“什么？”他的声音冷淡，像个不耐烦的混账，正在驱逐找不到自我定位的学生。放轻松点兰榭尔，这还是个十四岁不到的小孩。  
“就像这世界欠了他五百万，他正要找每个人讨债似的”，他的同事艾玛曾经这样点评过他的表情。他心不在焉地想着。  
泽维尔明显相当会察言观色，他注意到兰榭尔那极其不易觉察的走神。当然了，一个十四岁不到就进入高年级课程，很快这孩子就要兴致勃勃去念大学了，他这么聪明，没理由不注意到他的老师表情阴沉死板，眼神不够集中这些小细节，兰榭尔大他近二十岁，正是青壮时期，任何一只肮脏的小野猫也可以分散他的注意力，再脏也没问题，爪子再锋利也没问题，只要小野猫们足够性感，只要足够火辣，只要不让兰榭尔对着他这种奶孩子就行。  
泽维尔咬着下嘴唇，下嘴唇因此发白，他牙齿松开后嘴唇弹起来，胶原蛋白的作用，饱满极了，并且迅速变得更红。  
红通通湿漉漉的小查尔斯，你想在阴沉暴躁的物理老师这里得到什么答案呢。  
“兰榭尔先生，我是个什么样的学生？”

他感到莫名其妙。这是什么问题，他还以为青春期的孩子的心理问题和自我定位都会有保健老师和心理学生物学来带领他们找到定位，再不济，出去搞个什么夏令营，跟同龄的孩子偷偷摸摸对方的小鸡鸡或者刚发育的乳房，一切都万事大吉了。找物理老师来问问题，无非是力学的那点儿玩意儿，见鬼，学生们都搞不明白的那些显而易见的问题，他以为泽维尔作业很完美，也不是那种傻乎乎的学生。  
好吧，他确实不傻，但是来找物理老师询问自我定位，找寻自我意义，是不是太好笑了。他要当真就见鬼了。  
“我不明白你的问题，泽维尔，”他终于认真地给了泽维尔一个正视，但这正视里的目光似乎刺伤了他柔软怯懦的学生，“你作业和课程表现都没什么问题。我以为这也体现在你的考试分数里。我不关心你其他科目的表现，但你应该自己非常清楚。”  
小男孩缩了缩脖子，兰榭尔说了这么长的一段话，恐怕是他对他说的最长的话了，可惜鼓励不足，严厉有加，仿佛在指责：“别浪费我的时间。”  
“如果没什么问题，你可以回去了。”哦，兰榭尔，真是个好人，他这样对自己说，用了最婉转的方式请他出去。  
那男孩看上去想要转身跑走，某另一种奇异的坚持让他站在原地，好像一朵矢车菊即将面临夏季暴雨。

不知道为什么，艾瑞克——艾瑞克·兰榭尔坚持认为，如果和这个小男孩有太多牵扯，总要惹到什么麻烦里去。他不是第一次从同事们聒噪的嘴里听到对这个跳级而来的小天才有多么的母性泛滥，甚至是维克多，那个人人都以为他是个头脑简单四肢发达的体育老师——其实是教生物的啦，暴躁得像只马戏团里的老虎，想想看，连维克多都含混地表达过这个小孩子的喜爱和惊讶，可见要么这天才儿童是一朵人见人爱的天使，要么就是个擅长操控人心的小恶魔。  
“查尔斯·泽维尔，他看上去一点也不像一个他妈的泽维尔。”维克多喝了一杯波本，对他和艾玛说。  
一点也不像泽维尔，他们都知道这是个很不错的表扬了，看上去不动声色，但天知道泽维尔太太那种颐指气使和自诩上流阶级的态度有多折磨人。  
艾瑞克从来不会在乎人的年龄，他确信孩子的恶与善没那么清晰，他们是更纯粹的力。  
“到底——有什么事？泽维尔先生？”艾瑞克严厉地训斥着。  
“我……我……”查尔斯吞吞吐吐着，等到艾瑞克站起来的走到他面前准备把这只兔子拎起耳朵一脚踹出门外的时候，他才抬起头来，毫无疑问，他在强忍着泪水，直到他和艾瑞克对视上了，那眼泪滚滚而下，凄楚的表情真是到位极了。  
艾瑞克警铃大作，脑子里预设了什么不堪入目的最坏打算，被霸凌啦，被欺辱啦，被暴力了啦，甚至被一些暴发户的混混儿子们猥亵了啦，现在不敢说出去，告诉莫拉或者艾玛这种本身就饱受男学生意淫的女教师不会有任何帮助，而男老师——艾瑞克的凶悍程度可能仅次于维克多，但他可比维克多看起来讲人情一点点——  
艾瑞克还不知道最坏结果。  
泽维尔抱住了他。  
十四岁不到的男孩，个头太矮，脸抵着艾瑞克坚硬精瘦的腹部，隔着衬衫艾瑞克都能感觉得到泽维尔的鼻子喷出的热气和眼睛里流下的热泪。那孩子的双手紧紧箍着艾瑞克的大腿。  
“今天是我的生日，而我母亲忘记了，她说她要和我的继父去瑞士，度过这一年。”  
艾瑞克晕头转向起来，这他妈的跟自己有什么关系？今天是——见鬼，现在才四月，这一年都在瑞士，那个破地方有什么好待的。  
十四岁的孩子哭得稀里哗啦，艾瑞克再铁石心肠也没办法把这枚狗皮膏药给撕下来，他犹豫着把手放在查尔斯的脖子后面，无意识地捏着那小块肌肤，艾瑞克曾经养过一只猫，他三十三年的人生里唯一的温暖安慰经验就是捏着猫的后脖子或者挠猫下巴了。  
没想到这哄骗的一招被小泽维尔异常买账，他确信自己听到了一声几近淫秽的呻吟。这一声还带着抽泣的呻吟几乎召唤起某种生物本能，他不得不用手揪住这孩子的后脖子 把他拎得离自己远了点。  
“那跟我有什么关系？”  
他说完就后悔了，艾瑞克·兰榭尔，你没必要无时无刻不像个混帐，他告诫自己。  
那孩子又强力贴了上来，紧紧抱着他，甚至开始无意识地挨蹭：“因为——艾瑞——”  
“兰榭尔。”  
“兰榭尔，兰榭尔先生，我觉得你像我的父亲。”

查尔斯说完，抬起通红的小脸，两眼红肿得刚刚好，蓝色的眼睛像是盛着爱琴海的剪影，他热切又怯懦，孤独又不顾一切，找寻着每一个父亲的影子。他坚信在艾瑞克身上看到了什么，值得信赖，值得依赖，他用力抱着他的任课教师，阴沉寡言的德国男人，性情暴躁非比常人，他胯间的玩意儿也非比常人，会有女孩对此魂不守舍吗？还是男孩也有机会？兰榭尔先生的手和肩膀轻微地抽动，是因为他有某种无法言说的洁癖和强迫症，他并不喜欢也并不习惯被人拥抱，因为掌控权的丢失意味着不安。  
十四岁的查尔斯把身子继续挨挨蹭蹭着他的老师，露出一种他知道任何人都无法拒绝的表情。  
他的老师眼神灰暗阴鸷地俯视着他，评价着他，然后把他拎起来，不让他继续拥抱自己。  
“父亲，”艾瑞克的嘴角抽动着，不知道是想笑还是想讥讽，“我很抱歉，但我记得你父亲是个地地道道的英国人。”  
那小孩一听就又要哭了。  
“看在老天的份上，别哭了，别人会以为发生了什么。擦擦你的眼泪，小孩儿，现在坐在椅子上，告诉我，到底怎么了，跟我有什么关系。”  
“我不是想故意给你添麻烦的，先生，”查尔斯是真的想哭了，他期期艾艾地，抽抽噎噎地，变成了一个真正的小可怜儿，兰榭尔的铁石心肠让他惯有的、也是仅限的几个招数全都没效果了，或许正是这样他才一直关注着兰榭尔，“我父亲死得很早，我妈妈喜欢酒，我的继父，我的继父他……”  
艾瑞克敏捷地注意到泽维尔抽噎的时候提到继父明显地畏缩了一下。  
“他打你？”艾瑞克也没有意料到自己声音中压抑的怒火有这么大。  
泽维尔不说话了，眼睛里有冒不完的水。  
见鬼，这一切跟自己到底有什么关系，说到底， 不过是个找不到人倾诉、有着家庭遗留daddy issue的优等生的烦恼，但是眼前这只小兔子，紧紧挨蹭着自己，好像不说完这一切他就要死了似的，好像自己是他最后一根救命稻草，艾瑞克憎恨自己对一切情况不为所知，但同样憎恨知道了一半装作什么也不知道。  
泽维尔抽噎了一会儿，收拾好情绪，才像个上流阶级家的孩子那样说话，声音嘶哑：“我没地方去说，我也不敢说，但是没有人爱我，我知道你，先生，我父亲曾经想研究物理方面的，他去世的太早了，我几乎什么都不记得了，我不知道为什么是你，先生，我想因为如果我需要一个父亲，可能你是我知道的范畴里最像的了……我……我知道这有点可笑……但我今天过生日……我母亲不爱我，我继父揍我……我……兰榭尔先生。”  
这何止是有点可笑。  
这简直是荒谬至极。  
艾瑞克想要放声大笑，又想要把这孩子揪住脚脖子倒过来摇晃，把他晃得呕吐为止，你他妈脑子到底有什么毛病，觉得我是个充满父爱的人，充满了温暖柔情的人。小鬼，你蠢得一无所知。我几个月没操过了，愤怒得可以撕碎任何一个成年人，你这样的小孩来找我，只可能是——  
艾瑞克刹住了，他用一种他自己也没想到的轻柔动作把泽维尔揽进了怀里：  
“生日快乐，查尔斯。”  
小兔子在他怀里安静了下来，安静地伏在坐着的老师怀里，软绵绵地贴着他，像是有什么肌肤接触饥渴症似的。他的小鼻子对着艾瑞克的脖子，热烘烘的气流吹拂在艾瑞克·兰榭尔的耳后，泽维尔抱起来像一个暖炉。

艾瑞克·兰榭尔再一次意识到自己的愚蠢和自以为是，他以为这种学生突如其来的剖白，以及自己一生中屈指可数流露的温柔显露，已经是荒谬至极了。  
但这还不是最荒谬的。  
查尔斯·泽维尔，这个刚到十四岁的男孩，被他拥抱着，在他怀里勃起了。


	2. I'm Sorry That I'm Misbehaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章spanking。

艾瑞克·兰榭尔站在讲台上，扫了一眼教室，心里有一个小小的惊讶，他把泽维尔空着的座位恶狠狠记在心里，然后他掏出——掏出点名册——这其实并没有太多意义，这些孩子他全都知道，但他得装模作样地拿起来，然后念出来。  
“查尔斯·泽维尔先生？泽维尔先生？泽维尔先生，旷课两次。我听说他倒是有好好出席别的课程，是吗？”  
学生们缩在下面，如果这换成任何一个其他人，他们多半会幸灾乐祸地表达肯定句式，但想想小小的、灵活的、可爱的小泽维尔，同学们都于心不忍起来。  
“他生病了……”传来萨默斯虚弱的解释。  
艾瑞克看了一眼萨默斯的方向。  
整个教室都静得好像半夜的公墓。  
他啪嗒一声把点名册合起来，开始讲解这一堂课的内容。

在第三次授课到一半的时候，缺课四天的男孩终于出现了，他打断了他的讲课，站在门口，表情可怜又可爱地，向他讨饶。  
但艾瑞克不会受到一丝一毫的蛊惑，让这事情就这么过去的。  
“我想知道三次课程不来，假条也没有合理补上，也没有任何监护人来告诉我原因。泽维尔先生，我恐怕这并不是可以忽视的坏行为。”  
“我有原因的，其实我……”  
他厉声打断了泽维尔的辩解：“自我辩解并不能为你的言行开脱，你完全忽视了秩序，也践踏着每个人的耐心和对你的尊重，对你的期待！”  
“我很抱歉。”泽维尔头低下来，他没有忽视那男孩蓝眼睛里一闪而过的狡黠。  
他让他进去，下课后到他的办公室一趟。  
他上课的表情大概很难看，吓坏了他的学生们。但罪魁祸首倒是以一种畏缩的神态蜷在座位上，当他们目光交汇的时候，那蓝眼睛变得闪烁而期待，他注意到那男孩用舌尖舔了舔上嘴唇。  
他感觉到某种东西在发硬，变烫，想要抬头。  
该死。  
行为不端。

最后一堂课结束了，其他的同学都对泽维尔投以“你知道惩罚相当严厉毕竟那可是兰榭尔先生”的目光。泽维尔像一条落水的小狗一样跟着不高兴的主人走出教室，他磨磨蹭蹭走过走廊，走过一个又一个办公室，然后来到了隔音效果良好的更为偏僻的兰榭尔的办公室。  
艾瑞克坐在椅子上，盯着泽维尔：“你到底有什么问题？泽维尔？三次不来上课，没有任何解释。”  
“我很抱歉我行为不端。”  
“这并不是行为不端就能说明的。”  
泽维尔沉默着，然后向前走了几步，他们离得非常近，那男孩还是低头不语。艾瑞克想要发声询问，但那种死板的气氛因为这种难以言喻的、阴郁的沉默而变得流光溢彩，艾瑞克按捺住了，他一直是个有极佳耐心的捕猎者。  
他闻到了某种兴奋和颤栗的气味。  
他耐心地等着。  
“我是个坏男孩。”泽维尔结束了这场拉锯战，蓝眼睛的男孩还在变声期，声音正在小孩子和成年人之间，有一种美妙的沙哑和疏脆，只有这个年纪才出现的。  
艾瑞克坐在椅子上，不可避免地想到了上一次在这个封闭阴暗的办公室里发生的一切。  
他的男孩像一只淋了雨的绵羊、一只无家可归的小狗、一只受惊的兔子，他软绵绵地靠在他的怀里，小鼻子抽动着嗅闻自己的脖子，那里有烟味、须后水、牙膏味道，颈动脉窦。  
艾瑞克想着自己又做了什么，用手摸着啜泣的男孩的后背，长久地轻柔拍打，另一只手环抱着他，停留在后脖颈那块皮肤上，像安慰一只找不到玩具球的猫那样揉揪着那的肌肤。泽维尔就这么毫无预兆地在他怀里勃起了，当艾瑞克烫手似的准备把他推开的那一刹那，这男孩反应更灵敏紧紧搂着他的脖子，几乎像是吊在他身上似的拦着他不让艾瑞克离开自己。  
泽维尔用濡湿的气音祈求着自己，像是每一个饥渴的青少年那样：“别离开我。”  
泽维尔用一种哭泣的气音说：“Please, Sir.”  
他僵住了，泽维尔柔软的白皙的手摸到了他不知道该放到哪儿的手上，男孩一边紧紧地搂住他的脖子，一边摸索着把他的手移到泽维尔形状鲜明的勃起上。  
想一想，艾瑞克，你有把他撵出去吗？  
还是你握住了吗？你有没有僵硬着身体，让自己像一个活体潮湿春梦的男孩所希求你要做的那样，搂住他的后背，另一只手伸进他的裤子里，握住他的勃起，你有没有听到泽维尔那又细又尖的乞求声？他说了什么？  
“先生，求求你，就是那儿，别放开我，啊，再用力一点。”  
你有没有任由他在你怀里扭来扭去，像一条涸辙的鱼？艾瑞克，好好想一想，你做完了这一切后有没有任由这个小孩疯狂地扑上来亲吻你？你闭着嘴唇仿佛坚守着最后一条底线，但那孩子不满和失望的呜咽声到底有没有打动你？他的小舌头无法进入你的口腔，你也拒绝探索他的口腔，所以他只好用嘴唇和舌头像一只小狗一样拼命舔着你的唇部和下颚？  
你最后勃起了吗？查尔斯·泽维尔发现了吗？他对你那鼓鼓囊囊一大包的玩意儿说了什么？他是不是舔着他的嘴唇，希望给你做一个口交？当你找到最后一丝清醒意志，拒绝了这个小恶魔的提议，你是不是看到了他眼里根本无法掩饰和伪装的真切遗憾？  
当他离开你的办公室，你是不是从未如此深刻地意识到自慰的迫切性？

艾瑞克从记忆的暗潮里清醒过来，他看着眼前的男孩，他缓慢地张开口，用浓重的德国口音说：“Very bad. ”  
泽维尔面色逐渐变得绯红，呼吸变得凝重。他又往前走了一步，直到艾瑞克站起来，命令他：“你真的很不乖，非常不乖。站在那里别动，没有我的允许……你这个小混账。”  
泽维尔被他的口气吓了一跳，他偷偷地瞄着他的物理老师，那灰绿色的眼睛从上而下地打量、审视着自己，好像自己变成了一条小牛肉，挂在案板上，这位先生正在审时度势地检查着自己。泽维尔被这种压倒性的控制欲所鼓舞，他昂起自己的小脑袋，茫然失神地凝视着兰榭尔先生，这一个一天到晚穿着高领紧身黑毛衣的男性，一个轮廓锋利得几乎割手的德国男人，他也不知道为什么是兰榭尔，但如果真的有所不同，如果青春期的躁动都是必然的，他注定要为某个年长的男人做一位不知廉耻的小骚货，大概没有比兰榭尔更合适的对象了。考虑到人类争夺性伴侣和爱情宣泄的必然性，哪怕把他丢到非洲部落里，过几个月他就会为了某个胡拉舞跳得好的黑人争风吃醋呢。在这所私立学校里，他几乎是一眼相中了艾瑞克·兰榭尔，他一定也是个玻璃，但比起玻璃可能更像是一名双性恋，他听说过那些流传的下流绯闻，但无数条传闻里艾瑞克都是把人操到死的那种暴君，特别是上次他试探出的那一步前所未有地成功，兰榭尔勃起的那团东西实在是非常可观，他可不知道大他几岁的那些同级男生有什么值得青睐的了——  
他实在是无法按捺了：“求你，先生。”  
艾瑞克·兰榭尔抬了抬眉毛，表情模糊地示意他继续说下去。  
他得赶紧拿到自己想要的那一份惩罚，他必须马上被惩戒。他是个太不乖、太不乖的乖孩子了，这一次他故意弄得很出格，他等待着兰榭尔大发雷霆等得满嘴都是口水。而德国男人只是站在他面前，不为所动地示意他继续展示出更多，更多的柔软多汁、更多的甜美易控。  
如果艾瑞克最后不愿意了，脱身离开了，怎么办？他必须马上引诱他上钩，再也无法逃脱掌心，如果这个德国人上钩一次后又因为年龄啦性别啦无聊的问题而拒绝合作，他就可以威胁他、哀求他，软硬兼施，但首先——他几乎要泪眼朦胧了——他必须得到自己该得到的。  
“我求求你，先生，艾瑞克·兰榭尔先生，我知道我错了，”他几乎就上气不接下气了，蓝眼睛可怜地落下海水，查尔斯抽噎着，“求求你惩罚我，我是个特别不乖的男孩。我很抱歉。我行为不端。我——”  
“够了。”艾瑞克平淡呆板地打断他的话。  
查尔斯沮丧起来。好像一块到嘴的肥肉就被自己的急躁和欲求不满给放跑了。蠢货。

艾瑞克看着眼前的男孩，他的沮丧显而易见，这几乎让艾瑞克发笑起来。  
刚过十四岁，天才男孩，以为自己可以玩弄一切，让艾瑞克都能跟着他团团转，而当自己拒绝合作的时候，泽维尔才显得像他的年纪。可怜的男孩，缺乏亲人们足够的注意力，缺乏成年男性的父性关爱，艾瑞克想起来他母亲的样子，只恐怕这个男孩记忆里的母亲都足够让他对一切女性心怀尊敬而毫无亲近之意，而父亲角色一早就空缺反而使得他对这个的需求无限放大。当然他也有继父，但那个平庸的家伙只会劈头盖脸一顿打骂。而外界对小泽维尔的赞美和爱护趋之若鹜，他可以轻而易举获得外人的关注，但这种轻易的成功使得他内里的空虚和沮丧更加明显。他为什么会挑中艾瑞克·兰榭尔？  
艾瑞克想，我可不是什么道德守卫者，也没有什么明确的性像界限，但这个濡湿的、哭求的男孩，确实是引发了某种冲动和控制感，他饶有兴味的想，一个十四岁的男孩，我如果现在就操他，只恐怕这只狡猾的小兔子会揪着我没完没了地、没日没夜地，虽然那样也并不差，但艾瑞克总希望这孩子有足够的时空搞明白自己在做什么。  
我可不是什么好人。  
艾瑞克冷酷地想，我可不会因为你的年龄、外貌、家世就对你做的事情有任何豁免权。我又不是拿着圣经和十字架听你前来告解的。如果你半夜裸着出现在我床上，我仍然会干得你死去活来，但那不是现在。  
“站在那，别动。”艾瑞克说。  
那男孩的沮丧看起来几乎压垮了他，狡猾的小兔子的耳朵耷拉着。他是那么的失望、沮丧，好像这个无情、呆板、不为所动的成年男人，正在逼他淹死一窝小猫崽似的。泽维尔摇摇欲坠地站在那，唯一没有让他夺门而出地大概也正是艾瑞克充满了压迫感的命令。  
艾瑞克离开自己的办公桌，走向一侧的柜子，从里面找出了一根教鞭。小泽维尔错不至此，但他既然潸然泪下地恳求了。  
柔软的羊皮在抽打的时候，带来的痛感应该是拟人而凶狠的。  
“现在，脱下裤子，趴在桌子上。”他转过身，和蔼地和诧异的查尔斯对上了目光。

查尔斯·泽维尔看起来前所未有的蠢，好像是一个穷人中了五百万，晕乎乎地走在街上那种。他茫然地脱下自己的屁股，当他准备把自己那条处男都会穿的白色平角内裤一起扒拉下来的时候，艾瑞克阻止了他的行为。泽维尔像是回魂了一样发出一声不满地哼唧，但他仍然听话地裸露出自己的腰，裸露出光滑笔直的大腿和小腿。  
艾瑞克从背后走过来，看着这个瘦弱的男孩，他的屁股很圆润，白色的布料亲肤地裹着那两片肉。他伸出手着迷地抚摸着，他听到这个男孩粗重的喘气和鼻音，毫无预兆的，艾瑞克突然用教鞭抽了他的屁股一鞭子。  
查尔斯发出一声惊呼，那两片肉也跟着一抖一抖。艾瑞克被那肉团的抖动蛊惑住了，他扔开教鞭，用手压住了查尔斯的肩背不让他扭头看，他俯身凑到查尔斯的耳边说：“你再长大一点，你的屁股就能起浪了。”  
查尔斯好像被哽住了似的，艾瑞克注意到这男孩完全地勃起了。  
艾瑞克用手再一次打了他的男孩，这一次他相当用力，他确定如果不是因为那层棉布做防护，查尔斯那奶白肉嫩的屁股肯定是有一个鲜明的掌印。他伸出手抓住其中一片臀瓣，来回抓弄揉捏着，并且将手指陷到他的臀缝里危险地蹭着，天啊，这男孩真像是一只发情的猫，一边颤抖一边下意识地蹭他，几乎要发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
“泽维尔，你湿了，是吗？像个女孩儿那样，生物课的Frost女士有没有给你们上过这些生理课程？你知道男孩和女孩的区别么？”  
“知，知道。”  
“你知道你现在就像一个女孩儿么？看到我不会惩罚你，不理会你那些小诡计，看到我没有像你想的那样一关门就把你撕碎，你是不是特别失望？嗯？你现在被摁在这里，光是被我打屁股，就能又硬又湿，我告诉你，你是个非常不乖的男孩。”  
“非常、非常不乖。”泽维尔哽咽地重复，他声音听上去失魂落魄又爽翻了，艾瑞克还没有操他呢，真是个天生的小荡货，“求求你，艾瑞克。”  
“你真的很不乖，泽维尔，你不是应该喊我兰榭尔先生吗？”  
“我很不乖，求求你惩罚我，我是个好不乖的男孩。艾瑞克先生，我是你的男孩，我是你的查尔斯男孩。”  
艾瑞克考虑了一下这种称呼的变换，咬住了泽维尔的耳朵：“如果你接下来表现得足够乖，那在只有我们两个的安全地带里，我允许你这样喊我，查尔斯宝贝。”  
“我会很乖，我会变成你的查尔斯宝贝……艾瑞克先生，我要射了。”  
艾瑞克忍不住笑了。他伸出手摸住那男孩的阴茎，堵住了那里的发泄口，告诉泽维尔：“首先，小男孩，没有我的允许，你最好忍着别射。”  
他空出来的那只手用力地抽了泽维尔的屁股一巴掌，打得泽维尔差点蜷缩起来，他的手又摸上被抽肿的那边屁股，柔软、多汁、甜美，听着绵延不止的喘息和呻吟，他突然咬牙切齿地问着：“小荡货，你有没有找过别的玩具，找过别的男人？”  
那男孩意乱情迷地说：“先生，我没有，我没有过。”  
“你是不是希望我操你，嗯？把我的这根东西塞进你的屁股里，让你上下都出水？我看到了你上次盯着我的样子，饥渴、淫荡。”  
“求求你。”  
“我不会操你。这是惩罚。”  
“我真的很干净，艾瑞克先生，我没有在这方面不乖，我很干净。”查尔斯委屈地发出哭音。  
“嘘，嘘，”他吻了吻这男孩的太阳穴，制止了男孩偏过头拱来拱去想要索吻的行为，“好的，好的。但是查尔斯，你最近表现得很不乖，我说我要惩罚你，一定会好好惩罚你。”  
他不再爬伏在少年的身上，他起身，一只手肘牢牢制压着男孩，另一手开始用力抽打他的男孩。

艾瑞克全神贯注地抽打着他的男孩，感受着每一次掌心和对方臀部的接触，带来的闷响和肉团的颤动，他就这么看着小小的屁股发红、变热，直至完全红肿，真可惜，他想，还不能把这层布脱掉。毕竟总要留点美好的幻想，他可不是急不可耐的粗俗的饿鬼。  
查尔斯早就没有忍耐住射了一次了，感谢少年人的不应期特别短暂，他很快又满脸绯红，乖乖地被摁在桌子上，尽管他因为被打屁股而羞耻得哭得上气不接下气，但他两腿中间的那个玩意儿抬着头，老老实实地表达着他对这次惩罚的心甘情愿、乐在其中。  
艾瑞克抽打完最后一巴掌，听到一声小小的尖叫。他两只手分别抓住查尔斯两瓣屁股，下流而极具色情意味的揉弄，他听到查尔斯断断续续地发出疑惑：“你不会操我吗？”  
“这次不会。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
哦，小孩子总之不屈不挠地想要争取好处。  
他把查尔斯翻了个身，看到那男孩又红又柔软，精疲力尽、浑身是汗，他把他揽进怀里，揉捏着他的屁股，手指来回陷入缝隙里颇具意味地顶弄着，他拍打着这个孩子，让他气息喘匀了。  
“以后吧，以后。”  
“我真的很干净，我从来没有让人这样过，我对你……”蓝眼睛语无伦次地揪着他的衣襟说着。  
艾瑞克才意识到他们现在什么样子，感谢私校的隐秘性，每个人一个办公室，没有人会故意冒犯打扰他们，现在一个十四岁的男孩，又红又肿，裸着湿润的下身蜷缩在他的怀里，而他像个衣冠楚楚的变态，没有处理好自己的勃起，任由男孩扭动。  
他吻了吻他汗津津的额头。  
“你为什么不吻我的嘴？”  
“闭嘴，泽维尔。”  
“难道不是查尔斯吗？”他伤心地问个没完。  
“闭嘴，查尔斯。”  
“你为什么不想干我？”  
“以后再说。”  
“好吧。”那小孩意犹未尽、伤心欲绝。  
“但如果你想要……”艾瑞克犹豫起来，“可以今天用嘴帮我解决。”

查尔斯把艾瑞克的阴茎放进嘴里的表情让艾瑞克永生难忘，倒不说第一次口活儿查尔斯就能做的多好，但是那种饥渴和欣喜让艾瑞克怀疑查尔斯是不是在第一次见到自己的时候，就一直靠对自己的意淫度过每一个不眠之夜。


	3. I'm Your Little Harlot, Starlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友死活要点的spanking+失禁梗。  
> 特别雷……我写的时候都把自己雷着了=。=

他们后来也有几次心怀鬼胎的对视，每次都是艾瑞克从容不迫、冷淡无常地结束了对视，他既没有像个变态那样对男孩舔嘴唇、打下流手势，也没有暧昧唇语、温柔微笑，他没有一次让查尔斯得到查尔斯想要的。艾瑞克确定这男孩的挫败感与日俱增，这恐怕是这小东西为数不多的人生挫败经历了。  
年轻人。他想。  
平心而论，艾瑞克也并不老，但他浑身上下冷气嗖嗖，好像被冰冻了一百年、醒来第一件事是知道全人类欠他一百万英镑那样。他不酗酒、不赌博，不看小说，不建立长久关系，他也并不嫖妓、但也不睡熟人。他对“道德”、“责任”也没什么感觉，只是追求因果关系，并不对任何人网开一面或施舍同情。  
真是天知道查尔斯看中了他什么，要主动投怀送抱，真的很难明白一个十四岁男孩的小脑瓜想着什么，特别是没什么意外的话这男孩十六岁就要去读牛津啦剑桥啦这种大学了，却要在初恋这种事情上拎不清。  
为什么说是初恋呢？说实话艾瑞克觉得很好笑，这男孩上次在自己的办公室被自己打屁股的时候，一叠声地希望艾瑞克可以把老二埋到自己身体里进行活塞运动，被尚有自制力的物理教师拒绝后他眼泪汪汪地表达了自己非常干净，以前从未有过类似的行为，而在事后温存的时候，这只狡猾的小兔子也抽抽着红鼻子来回表达自己干净得不得了，只等着他来吃掉自己的愿望。说实话当一个美丽的、富有的、孤单的男孩裸体坐在你怀里希望你能对他为所欲为、施以严惩的时候，这真是——  
艾瑞克低头看了眼自己的裤子，决定不要再想下去了。  
他脑子里有个声音在小声嘀咕：你真是个蠢货，兰榭尔，自动送到嘴边的肥肉要因为什么狗屁不吃，你并不是一个道德至上的家伙，非要在这种时候装作道貌岸然、天地良心。  
闭嘴。  
他叹了口气，低头喝了一口水，金棕色的头发垂下来落在他的眼皮上，世界变得朦胧、碎片化，查尔斯还不知道自己在做什么、他希求的这些以后会带来怎么样的伤害，但艾瑞克仅剩的良心和自制力已经不太多了。他希望这男孩脑子能清楚一点，然后快点逃开，别傻乎乎地往兽夹里跳。  
他合上书本，带起东西，去了教员会议室，气温逐渐炎热了，要到夏季假期了，他和其他同事们商量着一个月以后的假期，接着掐着时间去上课了。  
蓝眼睛的泽维尔在教室前排，眼睛亮闪闪地盯着他进来。他们对视了一眼，泽维尔用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛就等着艾瑞克看他似的。  
艾瑞克叹了口气，仿佛家长拿稚子无可奈何似的，开始了点名。  
泽维尔被那一声微不可闻的无奈叹息僵住了身体，这一节课对他来说将是前所未有的难熬。

艾瑞克坐在办公室，耐心地看着挂在墙上的钟。  
艾瑞克记得最后一节课是莫拉小姐的文学课程，下课铃结束后的二十分钟里，泽维尔果然敲开了他办公室的门。  
蓝眼睛看着绿眼睛。  
过了一会，他怯怯地走上前，小心翼翼地说：“我没有让任何人发现。”  
“发现什么？”  
泽维尔看起来像是被刺痛了：“发现我来找你。”  
“所以？”  
“没有了，先生。”  
“好的，出去吧，泽维尔。”  
泽维尔看了他一会儿，意识到艾瑞克是真的没什么动静，才发现哪里不对。他梗着头，并没有刻意地卖弄风情，倔强地保持着青少年的自尊和骄傲：“再见，兰榭尔先生。”  
艾瑞克已经低下头不去看他，继续批改着卷子了。

艾瑞克不确定这会不会让查尔斯·泽维尔彻底退却。  
如果可以，倒也未尝不是一件美事。  
这事情毕竟太危险了，一旦陷入，就再也不会出来。

在课堂上，泽维尔不再看他，当他的眼神扫过整个课堂，而泽维尔不小心和他的视线撞上的时候，泽维尔往往脸色发红，表情消沉地瞪他一瞥，接着把他的脑袋瓜埋到书里。  
他暗自发笑，也暗自庆幸着。

他的庆幸没多久，在和阿扎佐——一个同样负责高年级课程的数学老师，高大健壮的俄罗斯男人，以不苟言笑和红得好像喝了一整瓶伏特加的脸色著称——准备一起偷偷溜出学校，到附近的酒馆来一杯、可能还会打一炮的时候，他们俩见到了一件不怎么愉快的事情。  
阿扎佐在三楼的楼梯口那抽烟，对着楼下望了一眼，想起来什么，对艾瑞克招招手。  
艾瑞克不耐烦地走过去一望，看到一个不容易发现的死角处，史崔克为首的几个小混球，正在围着查尔斯和斯科特，那两个清秀的男孩正在往后退，几乎没什么余地了。在三楼这里听不到史崔克他们在威胁什么，但从那手势和其他人侧脸上不怀好意的笑容，恐怕是另一种的集体式猥亵。  
阿扎佐笑起来像是一条响尾蛇在嘶嘶摆动尾巴：“我记得那个小矮子是叫泽维尔？是你负责的学生？恐怕你的外出计划得耽搁一下了。我等不及了，艾玛也在一楼等我们溜出去，下次找乐子的时候再喊你吧。兰榭尔先生。”  
艾瑞克让他马上滚蛋。  
阿扎佐消失的速度好像一阵烟雾似的，就大变活人般不见了。

艾瑞克出现的时候，正好是高一点的斯科特在和他们推推搡搡，史崔克正毫不客气地拖拽着查尔斯的裤子。当艾瑞克像鬼一样出现的时候，史崔克他们几乎吓得尿裤子。  
很快，其他教师和负责人也出现了，史崔克为首的几个人被拎走，而受了不小惊吓的查尔斯和斯科特也被安排暂时住在单人宿舍里。其他的宿舍长也要多加看护。  
查尔斯被带走的时候，艾瑞克正在和校长进行交流，他没有忽略他的男孩凝望他的那一眼，但他真的很忙，并且相当恼火，仿佛他的蛋糕差点被一只耗子咬了一口。  
夏季要来了。

第一场夏季暴雨来临的时候，正是下午。艾瑞克缩在自己的那一块地方，孩子们本该下午学球的学球，马术的马术，看样子是不太幸运了。他望着阴沉沉的天气，在开阔视野里，天色以肉眼可见的速度和规模暗淡着、阴郁着，第一滴雨掉了下来，接着是成片的雨滴。在无穷无尽的雨水里，艾瑞克听到了轻弱的敲门声，仿佛在无限放大的雨声中夹杂着一个白日梦诞生的声音。  
查尔斯·泽维尔出现了，他淋着雨，像是一个犯了错又迷了路的孩子。他看着艾瑞克没什么反应，便把门关上，反锁住了。  
他轻轻地走到艾瑞克身边，艾瑞克看着他，明白他们终于走到这一步，再也没有任何借口了。  
“你为什么淋湿了？”  
“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
艾瑞克不作声，查尔斯冰凉的小手就犹豫着摸上了艾瑞克的脸。蓝眼睛呆滞地凝望着他，好像他脸上有什么特别精彩的东西值得一看似的。男孩又问了一个问题：“我可以吻你吗？”  
艾瑞克不作声。  
查尔斯把脸凑过来的时候，艾瑞克稍微把脸侧开了。查尔斯顿住了，艾瑞克没有看清蓝眼睛里的伤心，他只看到这个男孩慢慢跪了下去，吻了吻艾瑞克微微分开的腿中心的裆部。  
艾瑞克几乎一下子就受不了了。他把这个委屈的男孩一把拎起来，像揪住一只猫似的那么轻松。他把他放在自己的腿上，外面正在狂风暴雨，任何人都在享受着这难得的宁静和安逸。  
查尔斯有点慌乱：“我现在淋湿的，我怕把你也弄湿了。”  
艾瑞克没有理他，他瞪着男孩，直到男孩的表达变得语无伦次、一败涂地，男孩一直在絮絮叨叨地说上次解救了他后他的感激、对艾瑞克的疏远的困惑、绝不告密的意义……艾瑞克基本上什么都没听清，他凑过去，吻住了那两片喋喋不休的红嘴唇。  
查尔斯像是脑子卡壳了，接着他揪住艾瑞克的领口，几乎是迫不及待地要求着更多、更多。  
艾瑞克好不容易制止了男孩的狂热。  
“为什么？到底是我哪里不对？是我哪里做错了吗？告诉我，艾瑞克先生，”他凄凄地低语着，“求你原谅我，求你吻我。”  
“我吻过你了。”  
“不是这样。”  
“是那样？”  
“把你的舌头伸进来，吮吸我的那种，热吻，长吻，我要舌吻。”  
“你的要求可真多，男孩。”他的手伸过去，紧紧抱住查尔斯的屁股。  
查尔斯呜咽了一声，在教师的揉搓中感到销魂快活。他把身体往后仰，仰着头，露出雪白的脖子。艾瑞克真的很像凑上去用力咬一口，但是不行，他们都会被发现，被败漏。  
艾瑞克的一只手伸进查尔斯的衬衫里，不费劲地捏住了他的一只乳头，恶意地掐弄，引来一声大惊小怪的尖叫。  
“他们有没有碰过这里？”他柔声逼问着。  
“没、没有。我没有。我真的没有。史崔克他们老想找我和斯科特的碴儿，因为罗根一直和他们不对付。”  
“你知道乖孩子才能得到奖赏的对吧？”  
查尔斯的屁股被来回揉搓，胸口也被掐弄。他呼吸急促，眼泪汪汪，他点着头，既饥渴又难过。  
“但是你仍然让我感觉很不高兴。被人堵在小角落里猥亵，我去的时候史崔克的手还在你的裤子上拉拉扯扯，现在是上课时间，你溜出来找我……”  
“我忍不住了，我想见你，你太冷淡了。”  
“……并且还在我说话的时候打断我。查尔斯，是我一直对你太好了是吗？”  
查尔斯这次闭了嘴，他迟疑地摇了摇头，两只手紧紧地握着艾瑞克的手臂，仿佛他一旦决定把他赶下来，就要紧紧挂在艾瑞克的身上变成一只树袋熊。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“我没有，我很乖，我没有让任何人发现这一切，史崔克只骚扰过我们那一次，后来他们再也不敢了，我也不会了。你最近不看我了，你是不喜欢我了吗？我选修你的物理课程，就是为了能坐在前排看着你，我可以努力，艾瑞克，我是你的男孩……”  
这感觉就像是什么淋湿的狗狗在拼命拱着自己，在怀抱里扭来扭去，企图蹭到一个吻，企图得到一个满足的填充。  
“放开我。”艾瑞克没什么表情地命令着。  
查尔斯迟疑地松了手，那失望和怀疑还在他小脸上挂着，他的棕色卷发还是湿乎乎地贴着他的脑门。“脱掉你的衣服。”  
查尔斯迅速地脱掉了，在脱掉内裤的时候他犹豫地看了眼艾瑞克，艾瑞克扬了扬眉毛，查尔斯突然脸红了，这个一向鲜廉寡耻、欲求不满的小小荡货，因为这件小事浑身粉红发颤，他之前被打屁股、被小荡货、淋着雨冲进来希望大他近二十岁的教师把成年人的老二塞到他那小屁股的时候，可从来没有害羞过。  
现在，害羞的男孩赤身裸体地站在教室面前，把衣服叠得好好的放在一旁。艾瑞克找出自己的羊皮教鞭，告诉男孩：“背过去，趴在桌子上。翘起你的屁股，我打一下数一下，除了数数不准回话。”  
查尔斯乖顺地做了。  
艾瑞克看着眼前的风景，过去的两个半月里艾瑞克一直拒绝和回避与这男孩的独处，恐怕伤透了他的心，也让他的身体完全愈合。查尔斯的臀部恢复了白皙丰满，小而肉感，他用手掌轻轻拍了几下，仿佛验证弹性一样，还没等查尔斯发出呻吟，第一鞭就下来了。  
查尔斯的屁股疼痛得缩紧了肌肉。  
“一。”  
“这是警告，查尔斯，如果你真的希望要时不时找我、让我们达成某种关系，你得保护好自己、因为这是我的东西。”  
接着是第二鞭，打在了左边的臀瓣上，那一块肉团弹了弹。  
“二。”  
“如果以后我一边打你一边操你，你恐怕紧得能缩小两个号。”  
第三鞭打在了臀缝那，查尔斯的哭声听起来像是口水也不受控制地流了出来。  
“你湿了吗？像个小姑娘一样迫不及待了？没有耐心的孩子不值得嘉奖。”  
当他的羊皮教鞭打到第五鞭的时候，查尔斯仓促地射了出来，当他打到第八下的时候，查尔斯变得气若游丝了。艾瑞克想了想，把查尔斯侧到一边的脸想掰过来，但查尔斯突然拒绝起来，他哼唧着扭动着，当艾瑞克发出不高兴的声音的时候，查尔斯不得不不开心地把自己不得体的一部分暴露在艾瑞克面前。  
他现在面色通红，嘴唇哆嗦，痛感和快感让他不知道怎么办了，他的嘴唇合不上，张开着，小舌尖伸出，下巴上都是流出来的口水。艾瑞克忍无可忍地把他拉起来，告诉他：“趴在我的腿上，查尔斯。因为你现在表现得很好，所以接下来我要用手掌打你。”  
查尔斯僵硬着身体慢慢趴到艾瑞克的大腿上，查尔斯的小屁股和暂时软掉的小阴茎都和艾瑞克毫无距离了。观看着变得红肿的屁股，艾瑞克俯下身在查尔斯耳边轻轻地说：“瞧瞧你，宝贝，像一个小骚货，像一个小明星，趴在我的腿上，赤身裸体，小屁股高高耸着，期待我操你么？宝贝？记着坏男孩永远没有权力向我提要求。”  
查尔斯几乎是魂不守舍地哭喊：“先生——艾瑞克——发发慈悲——”  
他的请求夹杂在雨声里，显得极其原始。  
艾瑞克用手开始揍这个男孩，每一下都居心叵测地打在他臀缝那块，几乎促使男孩仓皇地结束了不应期、仓皇地射了出来。  
“十七、十八、二十……”  
“数错了，你不用心。”  
“我没有，我真的没有……”查尔斯哭了，他上气不接下气地高耸着红肿的小屁股，他是什么都射不出来了，但是艾瑞克仍然在榨取他的快感。  
艾瑞克把他揪起来，再次让他趴上冰冷的桌面，他想回头看，却被反绞住了胳膊。  
“数错了，男孩，你是不是以为数到二十就万事大吉？既然这样，你再数十次。”  
查尔斯发出一声呜咽，开始迎接他的新一轮惩罚。  
这一次变成了冷冰冰的鞭子，虽然柔软、疼痛依旧，但却不是艾瑞克的手掌带来的那种亲密无间的疼痛。他听着教师越来越粗重的喘气，他射不出来了，他真的——  
“求求你，艾瑞克，我射不出来了，我要——我要——求求你别这样，我下次一定，我给你吸出来，你想让我吸你多久我就吸多久，你想怎么干我就怎么干我，别打我了，我实在是，我要——”  
“你要怎么样？嗯？小男孩？你以为我不知道吗？吸我的老二、我的老二插到你的那个小洞里，正是你日思夜想的吧？我在惩罚的时候难道没有告诉你不准说话么？”  
“我很抱歉，抱歉，先生，只是我射不出来，我感觉我要——”查尔斯说不下去了，在震耳欲聋的雨声里他开始哭泣。  
“你要怎么样？你想尿出来么？”  
艾瑞克恶意地问着，用力抽了一鞭子，他用手用力揉摩着查尔斯红彤彤的臀部，再拍了拍：“查尔斯，我知道你就想要这个，不是吗？被惩罚，被警戒，被我打得到处流东西，你的口水、前列腺液、尿、我的精液在你的小洞里流出来，小荡货，难道你不感到快乐吗？当我揍你的时候，你的屁股能起波浪呢，我敢打赌——”  
艾瑞克又抽了一鞭。  
查尔斯发出一声怪叫：“九、九——我不行了，我真的不行了——”  
紧接着他听到一点水声，然后是一股淡淡的味道。他看下去，地面上有一滩黄色的东西。查尔斯几乎羞愤欲死，身体软得控制不住，就这样滑溜了下去。艾瑞克嗤笑着把捂着脸哭泣的男孩搂进怀里，这时候的查尔斯还始终不能相信自己会被打屁股打到失禁，他一边哭一边软绵绵地抵抗着艾瑞克。这个物理教师的无耻实在是震慑住了他。  
艾瑞克把裸体的男孩裹进怀里，他揭开自己的裤子，露出直通通的老二。接着他让还顾着哭泣不再执着要给自己做口交的查尔斯扑倒在地上，让这男孩的双腿并拢，把巨大的老二塞到他的腿缝里。艾瑞克就这么看着查尔斯还在没完没了地害臊、哭泣，一边开始来回移动抽插自己的老二，男孩腿根的肌肤细腻丰满，他来回干着，几乎无法想象等到未来自己操进这个小婊子的身体里会是怎么样的享受。但是眼下，蓝眼睛迷离地哭着、望着自己，露出红红舌尖，哀求着自己更多的施暴，这简直是——  
他粗暴地来回摩擦着、移动着，力度之大，他怀疑可能查尔斯腿根处也会红肿，但他顾不上了。他用手揪住查尔斯的头发逼迫他面对自己，接着他亲了上去，凶狠地撕咬着小男孩的嘴唇，把成年男人的舌头塞进查尔斯的口腔里，舔舐逡巡着，然后津津有味地模仿起下半身腿交的动作开始抽查他的喉咙，查尔斯几乎有一种窒息感，他想推开眼前的男人，但他的举动只是把自己逼入更危险的境地——他被拉开双手、扣在头顶。耳边是艾瑞克粗重的喘气和污言秽语：“你是我的小骚货，我的小婊子，我的小明星，我的小男孩吗？你需要我的东西吗？”  
查尔斯在一种飘飘然的窒息一般的快感中，听到自己的声音在说：“我是你的，艾瑞克，我是你的小骚货，你的小婊子，你的小男孩，我需要你的舌头，你的惩罚，我需要你的大鸡巴。”  
“淫荡的、淫荡的小贱货，”艾瑞克恶狠狠地说，“总有一天我要把你绑在床上操到你走不动路，等着瞧吧查尔斯，啊，我要到了——”  
艾瑞克射出来的时候，查尔斯也射出来了最后一点稀薄的水，既不是精液、也不是尿液。艾瑞克把白色的精液都射在查尔斯的大腿上，用手指刮下来一点，凑到查尔斯的嘴边，查尔斯像一只猫似的舔掉了。  
外面的雨更大了，艾瑞克看了看几乎半昏迷的查尔斯，又看了看墙上的时间，不过才四十分钟而已。


	4. Raising Hell All Over Town

“你不高兴。”男孩温柔地说，好像一只猫在安慰着他的饲养者，他的小脑袋也抵在教师的胸膛上轻轻磨蹭，“为什么？”  
艾瑞克·兰榭尔不说话，他迟疑地伸出手摸了摸那男孩的后脑勺，查尔斯·泽维尔和自己一样都是倒霉的早慧儿，生活和缺憾使他们面对各自的家庭悲剧而心碎一地，不同的是，泽维尔的心碎是因为缺爱，自己的心碎是因为所爱。  
“没有为什么。”  
查尔斯看起来并没有因为他冷淡的回答而吵闹哭泣，反而继续挨挨蹭蹭打着咕噜，大概艾瑞克的脖子那有猫薄荷。  
“你的假期要在哪里度过呢？”  
“你偷看了我的车票了。”  
“弗莱堡和瑞士离得很近，但它也有很多的房子。”  
艾瑞克的手从男孩的后脑勺转移到了他的后脖颈，艾瑞克主动触碰他让他心满意足，发出了一声小小的叹息。艾瑞克的手用了点力气，想把这狗皮膏药从自己身上撕下去。  
男孩的双手搂着他的脖子，像一只受惊的小鸟那样在他怀里颤动着。  
“那么多的房子，哪一处是你的呢。”  
他低低地说出了老宅子的具体地址。  
查尔斯高兴极了，偏过头亲了他一口，像是小鸟啄了一下人类的手指。  
他忍无可忍地把他从身上撕了下去。  
查尔斯不怎么高兴地撅起嘴，红色的，湿润的，他不说话，盯着教师。  
“回教室去吧。好红享受假期，泽维尔先生。”  
这句祝福嗓音很低，又带着点揶揄的笑意，仿佛是查尔斯的幻听。  
查尔斯乖顺地走了。  
艾瑞克看了看时间，从男孩走进来到出去，一共五分钟。

自从那一次——呃，那一次是——呃，好吧，查尔斯被他打屁股并惩戒到失禁的那一次——之后，这对师生的关系突然缓和并不再那么急躁，很明显，那次性经历虽然没有涉及插入，但可能比破处更有震慑力，小查尔斯看起来老实了很多，并不再焦虑、索求无度，他看起来是健康的肉红色，羞怯，优秀，仿佛一朵花绽放在人的面前，要告诉你，我这么美，这么香，这么含苞待放，多看我一眼吧，再看我一眼吧，我还会更美，更香，灿烂盛放。  
而自己还真的差点出乖露丑。  
艾瑞克把日历划掉一页，过完这周就是夏假了。他有近一个月的假期可以安静、阴郁地待在德国的老房子里，一个人叮叮当当打着他的金属小物件当作消遣，不必思考太多东西。  
不必思考查尔斯泽维尔，不必思考未来何去何从，不必思考被他关在抽屉里的母亲的健康报告。

艾瑞克去了医院，在一位老妇人身边长久地停留，一礼拜后，他回到了弗莱堡。  
这个地方人不算多，黑森林风景优美，炎炎夏日里蒂蒂湖的碧蓝澄澈带来凉爽的气息。这正是疗养院和度假所需要的必要条件。兰榭尔走过石头路，找到了自己的小房子，或者说，是兰榭尔家的老房子，它孤僻、生硬，远离人群，像是一块落灰的鹅卵石。他进门，打扫房间，里面有很多绘画用具，更多的金属和五金件器具，他在一楼给自己煮了点炖菜，享用晚餐，然后蜷缩到二楼。  
白天的时候他在二楼的书房里查阅着，翻阅着，论文，书籍，病理，以及一些磁力机械学方面的东西。他画着图纸，然后缩到二楼的工作室叮叮当当。夜幕降临，他三楼的小阁楼里睡觉。当他还是孩子的时候他就住在这里。  
夏天悄悄地开始了，他没有收到任何消息。  
老实说，男人们都是从男孩们过来的。艾瑞克想到自己教的那群小孩，十六七岁，家境优渥，精力充沛，在每个假期里都可能会和同龄人产生接触，性的原始召唤正在蠢蠢欲动。  
泽维尔会来找自己吗？还是会在瑞士的家族安全领地里和任何一个活着的生物调情、羞涩地向他们提出一个又一个问题，用脚在桌布下蹭着他们的腿呢？  
艾瑞克想了一阵子，睡着了。

他第二天收到了一封薄信。里面一张薄纸没头没脑地写着日期和地点。  
胆子真大啊。  
他不知道该用来夸奖泽维尔还是来贬斥自己。他不可能让男孩一个人在这里乱逛，特别是当他亲身感受了这个缺爱的、肌肤接触饥渴症的、淫荡又天真的男孩的本真后，他绝不可能熟视无睹，让这里任何一个人，把泽维尔带走，带上他们的床，把他操进床垫里——

中午，炎热。  
他迟了半个钟头，等他出现的时候那男孩正在书店里徘徊，他出现了，他们看了看对方，表演出一场极其尴尬的相逢，来自于泽维尔难掩的喜悦和兰榭尔呼之欲出的阴沉。查尔斯·泽维尔的行李轻而少得让人惊讶，艾瑞克·兰榭尔想得到这个天性活泼奔放的男孩是如何度日如年地和他的母亲、家暴的继父待在富人区里，然后又如何接机溜出来找到自己。兰榭尔给泽维尔买了一本蓝白相间的书，接着他带他草率地参观了一下弗莱堡。  
泽维尔为了跟上成年男人的大步伐走得有点踉踉跄跄，不小心跌倒在环绕着小城的水溪里。  
“单身汉来到弗莱堡，如果他不小心踩到了水，意味着他将和一位弗莱堡的美人喜结良缘。”泽维尔没有一点气馁之情，他一本正经地望着兰榭尔。  
兰榭尔没有理他，把他从炎炎日头下拎回了自己偏僻的屋子。  
查尔斯从没踏入过除了那个乏味的办公室以外兰榭尔的私人领域，即将发生些什么他比谁都清楚，他从冰冷的母亲身边逃离出来，只为了找到另一个冰冷的男人，向他索取火热、滚烫。他睁着蓝眼睛打量着这个石头一样的房子，它如此的简单质朴，只恐怕和泽维尔家族所习以为常的奢华形成刺眼的对比。但兰榭尔没有从那双蓝眼睛里看到任何退缩，反而是更多的好奇以及——  
浑身湿答答的小男孩把蓝眼睛转向他，软黏地说：  
“Daddy——”  
男人的额头的青筋跳了跳，他的喉咙动了一下。  
“一楼的厨房有吃的，二楼的浴室有毛巾。”  
他走上了二楼的书房，把男孩留在了小房子的一楼里。  
他钻进了书房，任由这个男孩探索新世界。  
欢迎光临穷人的世界，这将满足你的好奇心。  
小混账。

他看了几个小时，刚不再那么心烦意乱的时候，他发现泽维尔不知道什么时候偷偷地站在了门口。兰榭尔盯着他，小男孩看起来比回家的时候更湿了，白色的衬衫衣摆滴着水，他就这么悄悄走了一路。  
兰榭尔等着他，泽维尔在他的凝视下颤颤地踏出第一步。  
这一下他们就变成了艾瑞克和查尔斯了。  
查尔斯没有穿鞋子，还穿着一双柔软的白袜子，这使得他走路像小猫一样没有声音。他面红耳赤地靠近艾瑞克。浑身湿透，又看不太清他的样子，半透明的白色布料贴着他的上半身，深色的裤子裹着他的下半身，内裤的边缘被描得一干二净，接着是光裸笔直的小腿，纤细的脚踝被袜子包出形状。  
艾瑞克不动声色地让这个小天才接近自己，那安琪儿的面容下是一颗梅菲斯特的心脏。他怀着一种狂热接近艾瑞克，用手拉着艾瑞克的双手，在肌肤接触中艾瑞克感觉到这男孩颤抖得厉害。他为什么这么激动？为什么自己也这么激动，仿佛鲜血涌向耳膜。  
查尔斯拉着他的手，让他的手松松地环着自己的臀部。  
“你脸红了。”艾瑞克指出。  
“艾瑞克，艾瑞克。”  
“你为什么湿成这样。”  
“我打开淋浴，想起来我没带换洗的衣物。”  
“胆大的男孩，一个人从瑞士来到弗莱堡，连衣服都没有多带一件？”  
“如果你不收留我的话，先生，我恐怕要流落街头了。”  
艾瑞克的一只手从男孩的屁股上移开，他抚摸着男孩的脸，大拇指顺着陷入男孩的红嘴唇。查尔斯柔顺地张开嘴，开始吮吸，艾瑞克把食指也慢慢塞进去，那男孩半闭着眼，脸颊凹陷得很深，仿佛在吸着很了不得的东西。  
艾瑞克把陶醉的查尔斯用力拉进自己的怀里，这惹得查尔斯一声急促的惊呼。  
艾瑞克把手指从他的嘴里抽出来，唾沫拉出一条线挂在查尔斯的嘴唇边，他一只手攥着查尔斯的臀部，一只手卡着查尔斯的喉咙，以一种不必要的凶狠瞪着查尔斯。  
“你最好搞清楚留在这里的意思，小混账，浑身是水的弄湿我的房子。”  
查尔斯涨红着脸，呼吸困难地说：“我很抱歉，艾瑞克、艾瑞克……”  
他松开了手，那男孩一下子呼吸到了足够的新鲜空气，显得有点心悸。他着急地摸着艾瑞克空出来的那只手，把它放在自己湿乎乎的上身上。  
艾瑞克没有等他喋喋不休地下另一道指令，就开始阴沉暴躁地把手探进他的衣服里，蠕动探索着。  
“你就是这样的？故意弄湿自己，然后来找年长男人，告诉他你很抱歉？告诉任何一个人你是他们的男孩？”  
他俯下身隔着布料咬住了男孩的乳头，胸口那小小的突起非常明显，隔着棉布他咬着那颗肉粒来回吮咂，他的手牢牢地钳着查尔斯的腰，另一只手隔着湿掉的裤子来回抚摸男孩又小又圆的臀部。  
查尔斯嘶嘶地吸气，带着哭声地抱住了艾瑞克的头：“没有，我没有，只有你……我只是你的男孩，Daddy……”  
艾瑞克确定这边的乳头红肿了，便放开这一处，他伸出手揪住查尔斯的头发，迫使他抬头看向自己又不至于被拉疼头皮。  
“你是吗？等到哪天我满足不了你你便向他们揭发我？”  
“我绝对、绝对不会！”  
查尔斯要哭了，看上去像是被恶狠狠羞辱了一通，这真是奇怪，你尽可以对这个十四岁的男孩说他是个荡货，但你不能指责他他会向董事会揭发自己的老师。

他迫不及待地要享用大餐了。艾瑞克用力把湿掉的衬衣扯开，接着是黑色的裤子，扣子掉了一地，查尔斯的内裤也很快被扯开，查尔斯没有喊疼，只是像责怪他似的嘟囔着：“那是我唯一的衣服……”  
艾瑞克把他摁倒在地板上：“我收留了你，你穿不穿也都一样。”  
“这可真过分，先生。”  
“难道这不是你希望的么？”  
查尔斯没有再撒娇了，他的四肢缠绕着艾瑞克，表情迷离，似乎这一刻等了很久，终于可以享用大餐。  
“你等我的鸡巴等很久了？”  
查尔斯的脸涨得通红，他闭着眼对这种羞辱甘之如饴，他侧着头不说话，既想承认又不愿意艾瑞克现在就让他坦诚直白。他被艾瑞克压在地板上，冰凉的木头地板和他柔软雪白的肉体形成对比，他的屁股弹压着，两条笔直的腿被成年人打开，柔嫩的阴茎挺立在两腿之间，颤抖着，暴露着。  
“你知道我如果真的插入的话会怎么样么？你没有试过，也从不知道，对么？男孩。”  
艾瑞克耐心地等了很久，才得到一个又细又低的回应：  
“会怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，你会撕裂，会疼痛，会哭喊。”  
“那我可以抓你的背么？”  
“小说里是这么写的么？”  
“……”  
“莫拉女士要是知道你们偷偷背着学校看那些歪门邪道的书，一定要大发雷霆，对你失望至极。”  
“我没有看过男人和男人之间的……那些具体的。”  
“你会特别紧，说不定会流血。”  
“会很舒服么？”  
“如果不舒服呢？”  
查尔斯备受折磨，他的头向后仰，露出雪白的脖子：“那就使用我。”  
艾瑞克闻了闻他的脖子，干净、新鲜，柔嫩的处子。他一口咬上去，听到了一声小小的惊呼。  
“你可以抓我的背，但喊停我是不会听的。”  
“亲我，亲我一下。”  
他亲上了那个要命的红嘴唇。  
这么红，这么圆，适合吮吸男人的老二，看看多么湿润，自己找上门来引诱成年男人，为了性交能奔波千里，无师自通的小恶魔，看看你在我身下哭泣祈求、双腿大开的样子，会有多让你的家人大惊失色，小荡货，不知羞耻，饥渴难耐，我就应该把你绑在这里，没日没夜地干着你，把精液都射给你，你的小嘴可以喝够牛奶——  
“是的，就是这样，艾瑞克，先生，艾瑞克，艾瑞克，就是那样，我等不及了，Charles等不及了，你的男孩，Daddy——”  
艾瑞克才意识到他在狂乱中把想的那些说了出来。


	5. Not Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的性描写是做完全套的，是完全插入式的。不能接受的请走开。  
> Daddy kink。

在往后很多年的岁月里，艾瑞克被问到“初夜”就会想到查尔斯的初夜。而查尔斯联想到自己的初夜则是在每一个烂醉如泥、从陌生人怀里苏醒的时刻，他总能想到这一段腐甜安谧的时光，艾瑞克做爱的时候凶暴得好像要把自己给干死，又经常在不经意的时候流露出温柔和体谅。

艾瑞克把手指塞进查尔斯的嘴里。  
“舔。”  
不需要他的指令，查尔斯本能地吮吸着一切塞进他嘴里的东西。艾瑞克咬牙切齿地看着这一切，如此幼嫩，如此饥渴，上帝啊，这男孩怎么活下来的？任何人看到他这个样子都会把他拉进小巷里、车子里、广场的厕所里或者任何一个适合干他的地方，操得天翻地覆。  
艾瑞克把另只手搭在查尔斯的阴茎上揉弄着，查尔斯发出被呛到的气音，他的下身没什么章法地向上顶撞、拱动，像是傻乎乎的小狗似的讨着一点甜头。艾瑞克把手指从那潮湿温热的口腔里抽出来，探进男孩的后穴。  
查尔斯肉乎乎的屁股中间的那条缝非常紧，当艾瑞克的手指伸进去一根的时候，那种感觉应该是——怪异？不适？反正不怎么舒服，但似乎也不痛，因为查尔斯正在狂热地缠着艾瑞克接吻。那男孩的小舌头积极热情地缠着艾瑞克，成人那烟酒气息的粗砺口腔让这男孩为之振奋。  
“该死，太紧了，男孩，你真是……”  
艾瑞克没有说完，查尔斯就呜咽着追逐着他的嘴唇，不让艾瑞克说完一句话的紧迫：“油，我带了油。”  
“油？见鬼，什么油。你从哪儿知道的？”  
查尔斯，热情洋溢地，从地板上不知道什么地方摸出一个小圆盒子，艾瑞克暴躁地打开盖子，手指挖了一块油膏，那小圆盒子就咕噜噜滚动着，眼下他们两人谁都顾不上了，艾瑞克顾不上责骂和逼问查尔斯，他按住滚动的男孩，不得不用一种诱哄的口气让他好好躺在自己的怀里，做好第一次被操之前的扩张。  
“不然你会疼的。”  
“我不管。”  
“不管什么？”  
“你会走开。”  
“我当然不会，我会留下来。”  
“艾瑞克，你会留下来操我？真的？你会吗？”  
“别问蠢问题，不然我们在做什么？”  
“你会吗？”  
“你希望如此吗？”他伸进了第二根指头，开始慢慢地抽动、弯曲指节。  
“……！”查尔斯在艾瑞克的怀里被他手指的动作牵引得像一只虾那样弯曲，又红又甜，又像一只小兔子那样抽动着红红的眼睛和嘴唇，“你不能离开了，你不可以再推开我了，艾瑞克，艾瑞克。”  
艾瑞克有种大事不妙的预感，只恐怕这男孩要搞什么雏鸟情结那他就完了，但现在他又感到无可奈何，因为他已经慢慢伸进了第三根手指，在那男孩的肠道里来回抽插、弯曲、剐蹭，他怀里的年轻肉体鲜嫩，冒着热气，查尔斯如此甜美，如此饥渴又热情，他再想撤退已经来不及了，他的老二也濒临崩溃，此时正硬得发痛。  
查尔斯还在嘟嘟囔囔着艾瑞克的名字，颠来倒去地喊，仿佛喊一声“艾瑞克”就有足够的趣味，直到艾瑞克的手碰到某一处，那男孩终于受不了了，他抽搐了一下，开始哭喊：“够了，我够了，你也——够了，快进——来——求求你，艾瑞克，好先生，艾瑞克，艾瑞——快插进来，快把你的老二插进来——”  
“小贱货。”艾瑞克咬牙切齿地骂了一声，他勉强把自己和查尔斯分开，不待男孩困惑，他便把那两条又白又直的腿驾到自己的肩膀上，他一边摁着查尔斯，一边扶着自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地把自己阴茎的头部插进了查尔斯的洞口。  
老天，他倒吸一口气。  
他看了一眼查尔斯，这男孩两眼迷离，浑身是汗，棕色卷发湿答答地贴着脑门，红嘴唇半张着流出口水，可以看到一点点红红的舌尖，他在呻吟，在喘气，仿佛容纳下艾瑞克的龟头是这个男孩毕生的功课。  
他往里插了一小段，这男孩吃不下去了，他难受地扭了扭，反而让艾瑞克那为数不多的忍耐力快要消耗殆尽，就好像皮筋箍住了艾瑞克的龟头后有人用力吮吸了一口似的，他低吼一声开始往里插进更多。  
“不行了，痛，慢一点，不行，不行！”  
“安静点，难道你希望我现在走开吗？”  
“不行！不准走开！”  
“那就放松一点，查尔斯，你太紧张了，我插不进去。”  
“太大了……”  
“那就放松点，你会吃下去的。你总不希望我现在走开吧？”艾瑞克的口气倒不阴险，反而充满了罕见的温柔，基本上就是童话里凶狠的狼哄骗小兔子的那种，嘿，你喜欢蘑菇吗？  
你喜欢我这根蘑菇吗？它又大又美味，跟我走吧，回我的巢里，我的蘑菇足够你吃的，慢慢吃，你的肚子会因为我的蘑菇而饱饱的，你不想跟我玩吗？你不想吃我的蘑菇吗？  
现在，查尔斯两眼含泪地努力试着放松，艾瑞克的那一根实在是太大了，虽然手上摸着嘴里含着是有这个印象，但等到它插进身体的这一刻，小小的查尔斯还是感觉到了痛和满胀。艾瑞克的温柔和要挟让他无能为力，只能躺在地板上门户大开地任由艾瑞克宰割。  
现在，艾瑞克把自己的一半多的阴茎插进了男孩的身体中，他停顿了一下，慢慢享受这种绞紧的快感，仿佛是殖民者第一次踏上新大陆一样，新鲜、贪婪、肥沃和柔软。他灰绿色的眼眯了起来，看到查尔斯放松了下来，大概这男孩以为他的停顿意味着一切都万事大吉了。真是可爱。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“还……还好，很满，很胀。”  
艾瑞克受不了了，他猛地一用力把后半段老二全插了进去。  
查尔斯尖叫起来，一边抽泣一边用小腿踢打着艾瑞克的肩膀，想要逃离，这简直不是人能长的器官，他后悔了，他在生物学上和禁书上看到的完全不足以和此时此刻相提并论，没有人告诉他性是如此的折磨。  
艾瑞克的手钳住查尔斯的小腿，开始闷声撞击大操大干起来。这男孩几乎是被钉在他的阴茎上了，难以置信，又嫩又软又小又紧，冒着热气的甜美处子，尖声娇气的，艾瑞克已经在新大陆上插上了第一支旗帜了，他没理由允许查尔斯随意退缩。  
查尔斯开始一边哭一边被操，他开始含混不清地咒骂，他的脏话也就局限于“操你的兰榭尔！”“出去！”“不要！”“混蛋！”，叫骂紧跟着变成了求饶，当求饶也不管用的时候，他就只能呜咽，并在男人的顶弄中不小心咬到了舌头。  
他的手撑在查尔斯的两侧，盯着小男孩，蓝眼睛也委屈地看着他，红嘴唇和白牙齿上的那点鲜血让艾瑞克的心像是被猫挠了一下似的，于是他暂停了下半身的顶弄，把查尔斯两条腿放下来，在男孩还在委屈中抽泣的时候，一下子又像个混蛋那样，把自己的阴茎对准大开的洞口撞了进去，并如愿以偿听到了男孩的尖叫和呻吟。  
艾瑞克笼罩在查尔斯的上方，用手捞过挣扎的男孩，粗暴地吻上那小小圆圆的嘴唇，他撬开牙齿，追逐着铁锈味的舌头。  
查尔斯发出呜呜声，他被吻得又酥又麻，两只手不由自主地缠上了艾瑞克的脖子，一只手摸上了成年男人硬邦邦的短发里，他为这种生冷感到着迷，接着，艾瑞克那根要命的老二开始新一轮的操干，他想呼喊尖叫，但声音全都被堵在了口腔里，艾瑞克在性爱中几乎有种不要命的狠劲，他压着查尔斯，两手揉搓着他，几乎将查尔斯全身都揉下一层皮。查尔斯感到又疼又爽，很难说那根阴茎到底给了他一个什么样的初夜，但毫无置疑让他有了种被凌辱的快感，他几乎在这种酷刑里感到飘飘然，他的手抓挠着艾瑞克先生的背部。  
艾瑞克终于不再咬着他的嘴唇，突如其来的充沛氧气让他大声粗喘着，成年男性低沉暴躁的声音：“操，这他妈的真是，查尔斯！啊，我的！”  
艾瑞克进出得更快了，查尔斯被撞得不断往前移动，艾瑞克的两手从查尔斯的腋下穿过，反手握住查尔斯单薄的肩膀，像个播种机一样来回地干他。  
查尔斯在哭喊、挣扎：“求求你，发发慈悲，求求你，艾瑞克，Daddy，啊，艾瑞克——”  
查尔斯射了出来。  
查尔斯在高潮的余韵中不自觉地绞弄着艾瑞克，接着，艾瑞克也射了出来。

他们射出来之后还保持着缠联的姿势，也说不清谁开始的，反正他们亲吻了起来，查尔斯躺在艾瑞克的身下，向上拱着亲吻艾瑞克，艾瑞克半逗弄半应和着他的亲吻，任由男孩把自己的脸啃得湿漉漉的，在男孩发出气恼的声音时才俯下身用力吮吸着男孩的嘴唇，很快，这吻就从嘴唇蔓延到了脖子，再接着是胸口。  
艾瑞克来回揪弄着查尔斯的乳头，查尔斯只是喘着粗气搂着男人的头，像个小母亲那样展露着柔情蜜意，当艾瑞克突然含住一侧的乳头时他小小的尖叫了起来，佯装了逃脱，这刺激了男人的控制，他被更深地摁住，艾瑞克粗糙的舌苔和坚硬的牙齿碰蹭着他的胸口，他的乳头被轮流含着吮吸直到红肿。  
艾瑞克放过了他的胸口，查尔斯感觉自己充满了难以言喻的满足感，他仿佛是捕获住了猎物的那一个，他欣喜若狂又怅然若失，他搂着艾瑞克的头，感觉非得和这个男人接吻不可。  
他们亲成了一团，位置颠来倒去，现在变成查尔斯趴在艾瑞克的胸膛上，艾瑞克的两手揉弄抚摸着他的两瓣屁股，时不时拍打一下，发出脆响。他傻笑着，像个不知廉耻的小婊子，傻乎乎地笑着——直到他发现艾瑞克的阴茎又慢慢硬了起来。  
他一下子不笑了，像是记忆起什么美味的酷刑似的，他又怕又馋，忍不住从艾瑞克身上撤退，由于他刚刚被破处，现在的查尔斯连站都站不稳。查尔斯只好慌乱狼狈地跌落下去，当他看到绿眼睛 凶狠和怀疑时，他吓得几乎是手脚并用地想要爬出这个房间，远离艾瑞克那根要命的老二。  
艾瑞克没让查尔斯以这种姿态爬行出这个房间，他用手捉住查尔斯一只脚踝，用力一拖，查尔斯应声倒地，柔软圆润的屁股弹了弹，艾瑞克感觉嘴里满是口水，他几乎要怀念起一刻钟之前才吃完的美味了。  
他轻松地把挣扎的小查尔斯拖拽到自己的身边，胸膛贴着查尔斯的背部，他的手扶着自己的老二，把嘴凑到查尔斯的耳朵边问他：  
“小乖乖，你难道不想吃我的鸡巴了吗？”  
接着，刚被开过苞的屁股还没有来得及合上，便再次迎来了它的主人。  
查尔斯开始歇斯底里的哭喊，不过兰榭尔家的人一向离群索居，所以这种哭喊除了助兴，并没有别的用处。查尔斯的挣扎也悉数作废了。  
现在，查尔斯的腰被牢牢地卡住，艾瑞克以一种不必要的蛮力用力拽着查尔斯往自己的阴茎上撞，这使得男孩的腰部下坠，头部上扬，这种优美的线条几乎让艾瑞克沉迷了，而那种小猫挠心的哭声则鼓励着艾瑞克变本加厉地操干这个男孩——他确信这个小荡货已经爽了起来，艾瑞克压着他的屁股，感受到查尔斯的最深处正在抽搐和绞紧着自己的老二，查尔斯浑身崩得紧紧的，抖动着哭泣着，当艾瑞克干到某一处的时候他的反应特别明显， 艾瑞克的手绕过查尔斯的胸膛卡住他的脖子，迫使他更加贴近自己，他压着嗓子说：“这不是吃进去了吗！”  
“嗯！”  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯……啊！”  
“是Daddy的小婊子吗？”  
“是你的，是你的小婊子……求求你，Daddy，我…… ”  
“Daddy是谁？”  
“Daddy，Daddy，艾瑞克，我的……”  
艾瑞克松开了手，用力掐了一把查尔斯肉滚滚的小屁股，看着黑红色的阴茎水淋淋地从粉白色的屁股里进出，他真的也——  
“射给你好吗？想吃吗？给我含住了。”  
查尔斯哭叫着说：“好的先生。”  
他们一起射了出来。

艾瑞克倒在地板上，喘着气，几乎是茫然地瞪着天花板。查尔斯侧卧在他旁边，蜷缩着身体，赤裸，浑身粉红，哪里都是性的痕迹，他头发湿透了，看上去特别的小，又特别的甜。  
艾瑞克看了眼怯怯地盯着自己的男孩，感到头疼欲裂，他人生里所有的罪恶感在这个时候涌了起来，查尔斯甜美到他牙痛。  
如果是别的陌生的男人，会怎么办呢？他们会往死里操这个男孩，没日没夜地做爱，把他变成自己的俘虏，还是向上天感激开苞了这么个小宝贝，然后消失不见呢？  
艾瑞克的头更疼了，他看了眼还蜷缩在地板上的男孩，在性爱之后查尔斯仍然像一张白纸般无辜。  
装满了精液的白纸。  
艾瑞克在反应过来的时候他的手已经先行一步了，他把男孩从地板上抱起来，查尔斯吓了一跳，他哆嗦着推着艾瑞克，乞求着：“不要了，我真的不行了……”  
“你在想什么！”艾瑞克低吼了他一声，这又吓到了小男孩，查尔斯垂着头，一声不吭了。  
艾瑞克把他抱着走进了浴室，拿着干净的热水给这男孩擦洗。查尔斯推着艾瑞克：“我自己来……”  
艾瑞克纹丝不动：“得给你做后面的清洗，不然会生病。”  
查尔斯的脸红得不像话，他把脸埋进艾瑞克的脖子里，两手握着艾瑞克的手臂。艾瑞克揉摸着男孩红肿的臀部，来回画着圈安抚着他，他把手指伸进了洞口开始抠弄，让精液慢慢流出来。接着，感谢少年的不应期短暂——查尔斯的阴茎又慢慢抬头了。  
查尔斯吓得一句话不敢说，艾瑞克用力打了一下查尔斯的屁股，但查尔斯坚决不愿意把自己的脸从艾瑞克的脖子里拔出来，于是艾瑞克只好耐心地握住查尔斯那根玩意儿，另只手搂抱着男孩。  
当他帮助男孩发泄出最后一波精液的时候，查尔斯在水汽中倒进他怀里的样子令艾瑞克此生难忘。

他把体力不支的男孩带进了自己睡觉的卧室。夜晚的弗莱堡温度不高，他把他放进床上，他在黑夜中坐了一会儿，准备起身离开。那男孩突然睁开眼睛，用手抓住了他的小臂。艾瑞克诧异地看过去，望见了一双波光粼粼的蓝色蒂蒂湖。  
“留下来，艾瑞克，别丢下我。留下来。”  
他应该把他的手甩开，小孩，这不过是一次互惠的性爱活动，你渴望了很久，我也不拒绝。  
艾瑞克怎么做的呢？  
他轻柔地握住了那双小手，把它掖进了被子里。  
“睡吧，我等会回来。”  
那双蓝眼睛才小心地闭上。  
等到他洗完澡带着水回房间并上床的时候，那柔软、温热又甜蜜的男孩像是汲取着热源一样靠过来，他犹豫了一会儿，就这么一会儿功夫，那男孩就钻进了他的怀里，小鼻子抽动着闻着他的气味，紧紧抱着他的腰，陷入了睡眠。  
他搂着男孩，第一次在他人的陪伴下也陷入了睡眠。

第二天查尔斯发了烧，第三天好了起来，第四天他们继续做爱，刚开始只是书房和阁楼的卧室，很快就到任何地方。有几次艾瑞克坐在餐桌的椅子上，男孩坐在他的怀里，屁股含着艾瑞克已经软了的阴茎，摇摆着，要和艾瑞克共享一片面包，或者艾瑞克喝一口酒，他要他过渡到自己的嘴里。  
查尔斯几乎不出门，与世隔绝地和艾瑞克生活在一起，几乎忘了原生家庭的痛苦和上流社会的应酬常态，他缠着艾瑞克，他对“不离开”有一些偏执，而艾瑞克总是一脸不耐烦地宽让着他，允许他各种胡闹。艾瑞克听了查尔斯太多的心声，当查尔斯眼泪滔滔不绝的时候，艾瑞克总能把他搂在怀里一言不发。甚至艾瑞克也被他撬动了，说了一些艾瑞克母亲的病情，那男人的沉默和痛楚是极少被展现的，这一点让查尔斯更加高兴——他为艾瑞克的悲惨遭遇感到难过，但也为这种袒露感到胜利昂然。  
查尔斯对这种沉默的安慰非常受用，他在艾瑞克的怀里从未做过任何噩梦了。  
学校的新课程即将开始，他不以之为分离。假期结束前一周，他离开了弗莱堡，回到了泽维尔家族里，他醉醺醺的母亲和继父都没有对他多在意一眼。  
当他开始去上课的时候，他和艾瑞克默契地装作最普通的一对师生，他们见面的次数少而精确，查尔斯的聪明才智被完全激发，初恋带来的沉醉和活泼让他愈来愈吸引人。没有一位教师不喜欢他的，同学们也对他偏爱有加。他参加了更多的活动，表现更加优异，上英国的任何学校都——  
直到第二个假期开始前，校长塞巴斯蒂安·肖先生宣布了艾瑞克·兰榭尔要离开的消息。

艾瑞克的离开如此地突然又如此地合情合理，除了给查尔斯一种深重的无力感之外，更多的是脱离掌控的愤怒——他以为自己将这个欲求不满的物理老师攥在手心里了，而艾瑞克连告别都没有提前知会自己。愤怒和抛弃感几乎将他年幼的心爆炸掉，他不顾一切地跑向艾瑞克的办公室，幸运的是，艾瑞克真的在那里收拾东西，而且并没有其他人。  
“我们说过的！你不能抛弃我！你不能离开我！”  
“我没有。”艾瑞克看着他，表情一如既往地平和，仿佛两眼通红的查尔斯只是一只炸毛的小猫咪，“我母亲病重，我只能把她带去美国看病。我本想告诉你……美国太远了，而你已经有了广阔精彩的人生。”  
“你敢走！”  
“我也并不想离开你，但每个阶段我们总有追求的目标。查尔斯。”  
“你信不信我要揭发你，我要揭发你……我要告诉每个人……你鸡奸了我，你欺骗抛弃了我……艾瑞克，艾瑞克，为什么……你带她走了，我怎么办……兰榭尔先生，请你不要走。”  
艾瑞克把哭到抽噎的查尔斯搂进怀里：“我会和你联系的，好男孩。”  
他吻了吻心碎的查尔斯：“我的好查尔斯。”

艾瑞克·兰榭尔是个骗子。  
查尔斯·泽维尔等了很久，艾瑞克也没寄给他几封信过。  
他在艾瑞克离开后大病一场，病恹恹地度过了整个十五岁，然后振作起来在十六岁这一年考上了大学。他如愿以偿考入了世界一流的学府，没有学见鬼的物理，而是改成了生物。  
他的大学在美国，远离泽维尔家族，像是大海里的针那样靠近着一个绿眼睛的混账。  
他的大学非常精彩。讨人喜欢无非就是这几点，有钱，大方，美丽，聪明。他哪一样都不缺，然后睡遍了整个大学里长相好看的两条腿走路的生物。  
他在暗地里找了很久，终于找到了一点线索，他在大四答辩结束后，连白色正装都来不及换，直奔一个地下酒吧，在紫红色的灯光里，他拿着一瓶酒站在二楼，看着一楼舞池里的人群。很快他找到了目标，一个坐在吧台旁边闷头喝酒的男人，他有着金棕色头发，肩背宽阔肌肉健壮，腰腹如同五年前那样纤细，但摸上去一定硬邦邦的全是肌肉，这个人如果转过身来，他的眼睛一定是——  
“不打炮来这里喝什么酒！”酒保对这个闷头喝酒的男人打了个下流的手势，“楼上有个小骚货一直在盯着你，为什么不回头看看呢，他长得可正极了！我打赌这里的人都想上他！”  
“你已经和我说了第三遍了，我倒想看看是哪个傻逼让你这么关心。”艾瑞克把酒杯磕在桌子上，一回头瞄向二楼——  
是五年后的查尔斯·泽维尔。


End file.
